Gammacor
The Gammacor is a Cephalon designed wrist-mounted laser that deals damage, making it ideal for tackling the Corpus. Although it is pinpoint accurate and relatively quiet, its limited range means that players will have to close the distance to get the most out of this weapon. The Gammacor is a for the . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Robotic and Proto Shields. *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Reduced Noise Level. *High reload speed. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Comes with a polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Very low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Damage ramps up from 25% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 25% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 25 meters. Notes *The Gammacor's beam when fired does not immediately hit at its maximum range, instead it takes around half a second to extend to its maximum range, and will maintain that range as long as the weapon is being fired. The beam retracts when the weapon stops firing. Tips * can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Gammacor already deals innately, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. **In particular, adding damage makes the Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both Shields and Robotic hit points. The Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like Crewmen which posses both Shields and Flesh hit points. **Alternately, the Gammacor can be fitted with damage for anti-Grineer. With shield and armor degradation status effects, such a Gammacor would be extremely effective against both Grineer and Corpus bosses. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. Trivia *Unlike most secondary weapons, the Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. **However, Warframes will still extend their right index finger as if they're holding a single pistol. Idle animations will also play as though the Gammacor is a single pistol. *This is the second weapon (along with its Synoid variant) released that has an innate damage (with the first being the ), but is the first to ever be used for general gameplay, as opposed to being limited to Archwing missions. *The metallic structure (the primary part on the color setting) has a purplish tint. *The circular holograms expand as the weapon is being fired. *The weapon's design suggests that it may have originally been a device created by Cephalon Simaris, due to its aesthetic similarities to other devices in his employ like the Synthesis Scanner, which appears to use the same parts. **This is furthered by the fact that the Codex states that it was "Designed to quickly vaporize minerals for content analysis." Media GammacorCodex.png|Gammacor in Codex. Gammacor & Synoid Gammacor - 15.5.4 Warframe Syndicates Gammacor &. Synoid Gammacor thequickdraw Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Gammacor: 0.9->0.95 *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Damage changed from 50 Magnetic per sec to 16 Magnetic per tick. *Fire Rate increased from 5 to 12. *Status Chance increased from 5% per sec to 20% per tick of damage. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 8%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Reload reduced from 2s to 1.4s. *Range increased from 20m to 25m. *Magazine size increased from 50 to 60. *Max Ammo increased from 210 to 240. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.6x. *Minor tweaks to reload timing on Gammacor. *Fixed the Gammacor expanding when holstered and sprinting. *Gammacor magazine size reduced from 100 to 30 in Conclave. *Fixed Holster appearing on the ground between the feet of Cephalon Suda Operatives wielding Gammacors. *Gammacor series can now be used in Conclave! *Fixed the Right Dendra forearm guard clipping through arm mounted weapons like the Gammacor. *Decreased the rumble amount on controllers when continuously firing the Gammacor. *Fixed an issue with the Gammacor holsters using the wrong energy color. *Made some adjustments to audio FX on the Gammacor. *Fixed visual issue with Gammacor where weapon would open while holstered after melee or a quick roll. *Fixed the Ruinous Extension Mod not being compatible with the Gammacor. *Fixed the non-Syndicate Gammacor being a tradeable weapon. *Fixed Gammacor's laser not appearing when fired. *Fixed issue with Gammacor caused by using the Barrel Diffusion, Lethal Torrent and Seeker Mods all at once. *Fixed Gammacor's beam visual effect persisting when using melee during a slide. *Fixed Gammacor's continuous fire sometimes using default energy color when players stop running while shooting. *Increased damage dealt in beam per second. *Increased fire rate of beam. *Reduced ammo consumption. *Gammacor Damage: Now 50 Magnetic. *Gammacor Status/Second: 5%. *Gammacor Magazine: 50. *Gammacor Crit Multiplier/Chance: 1.5x/5%. *Made additional tweaks to Gammacor firing sounds. *Made various sound tweaks to Gammacor shots. *Added new hip fire poses to the Gammacor. *Fixed an issue with the Gammacor appearing in the codex as a duplicate ‘Lato’ entry. *Introduced. }} See also * , the Cephalon Suda custom version. de:Gammacor es:Gammacor fr:Gammacor ru:Гаммакор Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Update 15 Category:Cephalon Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Single Sidearm